


His Alpha

by oreoyumyum304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreoyumyum304/pseuds/oreoyumyum304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is an Alpha who rather not find a mate, but when his brother's omega brings another Omega, Castiel. Dean begins to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be short due to the lack of free time I have.

**Dean's Point Of View:**

 

"I think you're getting worse at this game, Dean," Sam says as I lose another round of _Sorry_. Since when did he get the time to get better at these shitty games? "I am going to grab us a couple beers, Gabriel should be getting back by now though." He frowns as he glances at his watch for a split moment. He stands up and walks to the refrigerator.  

"I was wondering where the little devil was at. Normally, I am greeted by one of his ridiculous pranks," I down the last of what is in my beer bottle.

He opens the fridge up, and I set up the game once again. He sets the beers down and before we start the game the front door opens and then closes. There stood the golden hair Omega. Behind him was a smaller, quieter Omega. He had blue eyes and dark hair, and his smell sweet and I want nothing more to knot-Wait! I've never wanted to do the to an Omega. I pass it off as a side-effect of my rut coming up next week. 

"Hello peasants!" Gabriel walks towards Sam, he nuzzles his chest. "I brought my baby brother, Castiel."  

The Omega blushes and doesn't say anything, he glances at the chair and back at Gabe, "May I sit down, brother?"

"Cassie, what have I told you about asking to do anything? You have free reign to do anything as long as it is reasonable, brother," Gabriel tells him. 

My mind wanders a bit and my heartaches for this tiny Omega. From what I could remember they came from a strict home. The evil barren that ran the whole joint was their father and mother, Gabriel never told us what they did and we didn't try to pry into business that wasn't our own. From our guess we came to the conclusion that they were to be treated as pets. 

"Well Gabe, how rude of you to not introduce me to your brother," I spoke up for the first time since Gabriel and his brother came in.

"Oh yeah! Cassie, this is Dean, Sam's older brother," Gabe gestures lazily.

"I would prefer you not to call me "Cassie," seeing that nicknames like that are sort of childish," Castiel glances my way.

There is a small silence for a few minutes, Gabriel sucks on a sucker that he pulls out of his pocket. He tosses his wrapper at the trash can and misses it. He doesn't bother to clean it, but Sam does it for him. I shake my head at Sam's "I-will-do-everything-for-you" look. I look at Castiel as the two knuckleheads start flirting with each other. Disgusting.

"Would it be alright if I called you Cas, because your name is kind of a mouth full?" I offer him a small smile. "By the looks of it those two will just be flirting with each other for quite a while."

"That  would be fine. Say can I play this game?" He pokes one of the game pieces with his index finger. "It pass the time."

"Sure, why not," I sit down on the other side of the board.

 

 


End file.
